Love me
by SalvatoreQuinn
Summary: It all starts with an erotic dream. 27 year old Damon Salvatore needs to pick up a drunk Elena, when her father Grayson asks him for help. Nothing will ever be the same again. Currently a ONESHOT!


27 year old Damon Salvatore was sprawled out on his sofa - a beer in one hand and a book in the other – Die Hard with Bruce Willis was playing in his DVD, silently lulling him to sleep.

_"Damon," she breathed against his mouth. "Damon, I need you."_

_His body was about to burst up into flames. His fingers tangled themselves in her silk hair. He groaned as she ground her hips into his. Rubbing his rock hard erection against her center._

_He wanted to be inside her so bad, but first, he wanted to taste her. Wanted to rock her body, make her scream, make her come, send her to oblivion. "I want to taste you." He breathed as she followed his instructions. Instead of letting her climb of his body, he motioned for her to sit on his face. He could see her blush, clearly nervous about his comands._

_Damon grabbed her hips, placing her above his face. He met her eyes the moment he kissed her center, her black panties keeping him from tasting her completely. He nibbled at her through the fabric, blowing hot air against her thighs. Moving her panties to the side, sticking out his tongue, finally taste her, caused her to let out a moan. A moan that almost drove him insane. He found her clit without trouble and started teasing it slowly. Sliding his fingers over her slit, carefully dipping his tongue inside her._

_She tasted the way he'd imagined heaven would feel like. Oh, my... This had to be to good to be true. She tasted like honey, strawberry, he couldn't put a word for what she actually tasted like - all he did know, was that he enjoyed it._

_Soon, he had her rocking her hips, pushing her womb against his face, wanting him to devour her. He buried his face between her legs, licking up her juices. She was dripping wet from his treatment._

_"You taste so good." He moaned and stilled when he felt her wrap a hand around his shaft. "What are you doing?" Not that he was complaining, her tiny hand felt so good, stroking him in a steady pace._

_"Oh, fuck." __He groaned loudly when she bent forward, taking him in her mouth. She chuckled around him, sending vibrations through his dick, increasing the pleasure. Working her hands up and down in a steady pace, while circling his top with her tounge; caused him to raise his hips in desperation. He'd wanted this for so long._

___She pushed her center against his mouth, riding his fingers while his tongue worked it's magic on her. He had no idea how she could posses him like this. How she could make him toss and turn like a school boy. He would come if she didn't stop soon. H__e didn't want their moment to be over just yet._

_"I'm gonna.." Damon panted, warning her. "Come in your mouth if you don't stop."_

_"It's okay." __She sucked and moved her tongue faster around him._ "I want you to."

_That was all he needed. Damon let out a growl from the back of his throat and spilled himself inside her mouth._

_"Elena."_

"Elena." Damon growled as he opened his eyes. He was breathing hard, desperately gasping for air, his body glistening with sweat. He pulled a hand through his hair. As he lift the blanket he realized that the inside of his boxers were smeared with sperm. He frowned.

"What the hell?" Startled, Damon sat up, looking around his living room.

He'd been having an erotic dream? Huh. He hadn't been having one of those since high school. That was weird. He ruffled his hair. What had he been dreaming about? Images of a brown haired girl flashed before his eyes. _Elena? Oh, no. That's just so freaking wrong. _Something inside him felt so dirty, almost like he'd violated some part of the Gilberts only daughter. He'd splashed in his pants without even touching himself and all because little Miss Gilbert had to invade his brain? What was wrong with him?

He shook his head when his phone started buzzing. The moment he recognized the number - he thought he would have a heart attack - he immediately brought his phone to his ear. The timing couldn't be worse.

"Grayson?"

Grayson Gilbert, one of the most caring and probably nicest man Damon had ever met in his entire life. Grayson and his wife Miranda lived next door to his parents. Damon had grown up with them as his neighbors, from the day he was born until the day he decided to move out of his parents place. They had two kids. Jeremy and Elena. They'd never been close friends, he was seven years older than Elena and eight years older than Jeremy. In his eyes they'd only been in his way, hanging and following after him and his friends.

The Gilbert's and the Salvatore's met at one another every Saturday. Damon had grown up with enormous barbecues and he'd never had the time to give neither Elena nor Jeremy any attention. Besides, both of the Gilbert's siblings had been busy with their own life's and so on. They shook hands at party's and birthdays, but other than that he didn't know much about them.

"Did I wake you up?" The voice said.

"No." He shrugged. _Absolutley not, Gray_. _I just shot a load of cum into my boxers because of a dream about your daughters mouth._

"I'm sorry to bother you but I have a small problem that I need your help with."

"What's wrong Grayson? Need me to pick you up at a bar somewhere?"

The older man chuckled at that before he turned serious. "It's Elena."

_Oh fuck. Could his day get any worse?_ "What about her?" Damon ruffled his dark hair once again.

"I found out that she's at a party with Caroline Forbes." He sounded tired.

Damon frowned at that. Didn't she always hang out with Forbes? They had always been glued to eachother. But Miranda and Grayson would never bring one of Elena's friends on a family vacation - they didn't allow that kind of things when they had family time.

"She's not with you guys?"

"She whined and whined until Miranda caved in and let her get her will through. She's supposed to stay with Caroline and her mom."

"Where do I come in?" _Five minutes ago I wanted to come inside her body, push my dick int–_

"I was thinking," Grayson cleared his throat. "that maybe you could go and pick her up."

"Grayson–" Damon said before being cut off. _Bad, bad idea._

"She's my only daughter and there's no one else I trust enough to call. I don't want to wake your parents and I just thought that since you're still young and all, you'd know how to pick her up without embaressing her in front of all her friends."

Damon sighed. Grayson had always been there for him whenever he'd asked him for help. Whenever his own father didn't have the time to teach him how to fix his car; Grayson was the one who gave him a lesson in mechanics. The man had been there for him as if he'd been his father. Damon couldn't turn him down even though that would probably be the best thing right now.

"Damon, you still there?"

"Yeah." Damon breathed as he got up from the sofa and headed for his bathroom. "Just give me the address and I'll pick her up."

He could hear Grayson let out a breath as he grabbed a towel.

"Thank you, son."

"No problem."

* * *

After a very cold shower and some clean clothes, he'd jumped inside his car. As Damon parked his car at the sideway, he glanced at the house, making sure he'd got the right address. When he reached the front door he could hear high music… Seriously? Techno? Damon shook his head; that wasn't even music, it was just loud noise. Didn't teenagers know about Nickelback, Bon Jovi or Led Zeppelin? He'd been to more concerts than he could count. Ric had always been standing beside him; jumping up and down like a crazy person, hitting on everyone in a skirt, making out with girls that had boobs big enough to be compared to watermelons.

He didn't even bother to knock and simply waltzed inside. There were people everywhere. They were drinking, dancing, making out. He didn't even know what hit him when a young woman wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, clinging to his body, almost strangling him in the process.

"OMG!" She shrieked. "Damon, I can't believe you're here, it's so awesome!"

He turned around and saw the face of Caroline Forbes. He wanted to groan. _First the dream and now C.F? What a nightmare._ He would make sure to kill Grayson. He'd signed up for Elena, not the blonde bombshell in front of him. She put her hands on her hips and smiled drunkenly at him, batting her eyelashes, pouting with her red lips. She would actually be cute if she didn't apply so unheavenly much make up every single time.

"Where's Elena?" He asked.

"Who?" Caroline giggled as she took a big swig out of a bottle she grabbed from a girl passing by. "Oh, you mean my BFF?" She rolled her eyes.

"Your what?" Damon frowned, irritation slowly making it's way into his voice.

"Never mind!" The blonde laughed and grabbed his hand. "Just follow me and I'll show you exactly where little miss naughty stripper is."

"Caroline."

What was she talking about? More importantly; who was she talking about? Naughty stripper? She couldn't be talking about Gilbert. Elena was far from even looking remotely sexy. She'd always had a simple style, her hair straight, her clothes never showing any parts of her body. She dressed like a boring librarian, she always had. _Well, except from in his very vivid dream._

Damon smirked as he and Caroline walked into the living room. There was a girl standing on top of the bar, her back facing them. Her brown curls fell perfectly over her shoulders. She was dressed in tiny leather shorts, a white tank top and fuck me stilettoes. She rolled her hips, shaking her booty as another song started playing loudly in the background. He could hear Caroline chatter beside him but he didn't care.

Once the girl started moving, sticking out her perky bottom at the crowd beside the bar – he could almost feel how his jeans started to feel very small, his member increasing in size. He probably wasn't the only guy with a flashlight in his pants. All the guys and some of the girls screamed in delight as the young woman before them turned around, facing her crowd with a smirk on her face.

The face. _That face. No freaking way._ That's when reality hit him so hard, that he thought he would stop breathing, his heart almost exploding inside his chest. Sweet, little, innocent, annoying neighbor Elena Gilbert was dancing on top of the bar. Half naked! For a moment or two, he just stood there, gaping with an open mouth, his eyes glued to her body, her extremley visible curves screaming and begging to be touched and worshiped. His remembered his dream. _This just wasn't his day._

"She looks pretty sexy, don't ya think?" Caroline chuckled and nudged him with her elbow. "I'm not swinging that way, but seriously, if I was, I'd be eati–"

"Caroline!"

"What?" She gave him a questioning look.

He cursed, left her behind and walked through the crowd, pushing all young, horny and desperate teenagers out of his way. Grayson wouldn't approve of this. She'd already been dancing for five minutes and five minutes was enough.

"Elena!" He shouted over the music, slamming his hand down on top of the bar. "Get down! Elena!"

"Hey, get in line if you want to fuck her!" A drunk teenage boy yelled at him, waving his beer bottle in front of Damon's eyes.

He chuckled at that. "Instead of trying to put your dick in some random chick, go home and jerk off."

The teenager turned red and threw a punch at him, however, Damon could see it coming and just pushed him to the floor. At the same time, someone turned off the music. _Finally!_ He turned around to meet Elena's eyes. She looked like she'd been busted with her hand in the cookie jar. He motioned for her to move and watched her climb down from the bar. She was blushing.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, obviously irritated about his presence. "Get out."

"Grayson called me." He snorted. "And thank God for that." _Yes, thank God for that. None's supposed to see you like that. He scolded himself for even thinking that thought and added; not even me._

"Hey!" Elena glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you were stripping on top of a bar!" The irritation Damon had felt earlier, started to rise again and he raised his voice at her. "Don't you know better than that?"

"I had all my clothes on!" She huffed, her eyes wide.

"Barely." Damon threw her a dangerous look, eyeing her body. "Let's go."

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest, stomped her foot and sent him a look that could've killed him. "No way."

"It's way past your bedtime." He warned. Damon didn't feel like causing a bigger scene than necessary.

"I'm staying with Caroline." She stomped her foot again, huffing at him, throwing her hair to the side; sending some of her sweet perfume in Damon's direction.

"Liz is already outside and I believe that Blondie's catching hell for–"

"You're an ass." She tried to walk past him, but Damon grabbed her arm, yanking her in his direction, pulling her flush against his body. Her breasts pressing against his chest. He tried smirking dangerously at her, but she fought against him.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." He growled, his blue eyes burning with anger.

Elena barely got the chance to take three steps away from him before he grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and throwing her over his shoulder. She let out a shriek as he picked her up and started walking.

"Damon!" She tried to wriggle her body out of his hold. "Let go of me!"

People curiously stared at them as he walked through the living room, while Elena cursed at him.

He couldn't deny how hot her skin felt against his hands as he held her thighs in a steady grip. He scolded himself for even thinking about it and kicked the front door open, steering his steps towards his car. She was still yelling, kicking and screaming, making sure he knew how much she disliked him for showing up in the middle of her fun.

"Let go of me!" She managed to grab his hair, yanking his head backwards. "Put me down!"

"Aouch!" He yelped. "Elena, what the hell?"

"You're such a jerk. Put me down!"

"Do you promise to behave?" He snickered and playfully smacked her behind.

"Damon!"

She still had a handful of his hair in her tiny fist, pulling so hard that he was afraid that he'd go bald.

"You are crazy." He winced.

"No, Damon!" She yelled, a couple of people turning around, looking at them. "You're the crazy one!"

"Just give it up already!" He said and put her down beside his car, opening the door for her.

She jumped inside, putting on her seatbelt. Damon drove off in the direction of his apartment, picking out his phone to dial the latest number. Elena leaned her head against the window, ignoring him.

"Gray." Damon said and threw a quick glance at Elena. He could see her tense in her seat, slowly turning her body so she could face him. "Yes, I found her."

"Damon, please." Elena pleaded and bit her bottom lip.

Damn, her lips looked so incredibly soft, she probably tasted like heaven. _Like she did in his dream. _Her tongue might be able to do really wicked things with his d… No, no, no, no, don't even go there, Salvatore! He almost blushed as Grayson called out his name once again.

"She's fine." He said easily. "She'll have a bad day tomorrow, she'll regret it and hopefully, she'll never do it again."

Elena nodded quickly, making a silent agreement to keep every single promise her father might have in mind for her.

"Can I talk to him?" She said quietly, meeting Damon's blue orbs.

He raised an eyebrow at her request and she nodded. "Please."

"Hey, Gray." Damon said, turning away from her gaze, looking at the road. "There's someone who wants to talk to you." He handed her his phone, momentarily touching her hand, her fingers wrapping around his.

"Daddy." She sighed and leaned back in her seat.

Damon had to admit, she looked pretty damn good, sitting in his car. Her adorable, sweet scent filled the space around them. Her leather shorts matched the seats, showing of her olive colored legs. He'd been stroking, licking and kissing those legs in his dream. He couldn't help but imagine those legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed himself deep... _Damn!_ What was wrong with him? This was Elena, not one of his one nightstands. He could feel his body respond to his dirty thoughts and gripped the steering wheel with both hands. _That dream had had to be a one time thing. It could never happen again._

"I'm fine. No, Daddy. I promise, I'm fine." She glanced at him. "Damon picked me up. Everything's okay. Yeah, I love you too, Daddy."

Damon received his phone and continued down the road. He parked outside the building, walked around the car and opened the door for her. She climbed outside, wobbling a little, grabbing Damon's hand in the process.

"You okay?" He searched her eyes.

"I just…" She pulled a hand through her hair. "I feel dizzy and nauseous."

"That's what you get for drinking more than you can handle." Damon smirked and scooped her up in his arms. "Come on, princess."

"Thanks.." She whispered into the crook of his neck as he carried her bridal style.

He climed the stairs without problem and put her down once they reached his door. As Damon shrugged out of his leather jacket, closing the door, he noticed Elena looking around, taking in the big black couch, standing in the middle of his living room, checking out his books and DVD's. For a moment or two he watched her move in silence.

"I've always wondered what your apartment would look like."

"You have?" Damon felt a jolt of surprise shot through him. _That was.._

"Yep." She said, mimicking a word he used to pronounce.

Coming from her, it sounded way more sexy than he thought it could or probably should. He put a hand in one of his pockets.

"How come you've been thinking about my place then?" He walked over to his kitchen.

Elena followed him and she shrugged casually. "Caroline used to have a major crush on you when we were younger and I always had to listen to her chattering on and on about you and what your room would look like." She paused. "Or in this case, your apartment."

"Forbes." Damon sighed, grinning at the same time. "I presume she got over that phase pretty quickly."

"Well," Elena said, blushing, a deep red coloring her cheeks. "I can't say that I blame her."

Wait, what the… Was she flirting with him? _She's drunk, man!_ Damon's head started to spin violently and he mentally kicked himself as she sat down at the kitchen island. There was no way in hell that Elena Gilbert - who'd been his neighbor since the day she was born until the day he'd decided to move out from his parents house – tried to flirt with him. Nah uh. No way in h–

She interrupted his thoughts, clearing her throat, lifting her eyebrows, giving him a questioning look.

"What?" He asked, confused. He'd zoned out. "Sorry, I zoned out."

"I noticed."

"So.." Damon said and put his hands in his pockets.

"Do you have any sheets?"

"Huh?"

She chuckled a little at him. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Fuck. No. Not on his couch. Not where he splashed in his boxers less than two hours ago, because of dreaming of the very same girl standing before him.

"Where's your bathroom?" She asked nervously as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"You okay?"

"Mhm." Was all she managed to say before rushing to the kitchen sink, throwing up, alcohol rushing out of her.

Damon walked over to her, grimacing as he felt the stench, grabbing her hair and holding it up. "What the hell have you been drinking?"

"I have no idea." She mumbled. "I have to.." She breathed and only seconds later she opened her mouth again, her stomach turning inside out.

"It's okay, Lena." He stroked a hand over her back, still holding her hair in the other. "Just let it all out."

"You called me Lena." She said, leaning over the sink, trying to compose herself. "You've never called me Lena."

"Your dad does."

"But you're not my dad, Damon."

"I know." He gulped, he didn't feel like talking right now, he just wanted to reassure her to get some sleep.

She rinsed her mouth and slowly leaned backwards. As her back touched his chest, he inhaled sharply. Elena almost tripped over her own feet and Damon quickly put his hands on her hips, encircling her waist, scooping her up in his arms.

"I don't feel so good."

"I know." Damon nodded. "Come on, you need to sleep."

Elena groaned as he put her down.

"I'll go get you a bucket and some sheets. I'll be right back."

When he returned from his bedroom, he found her sleeping on his couch. Curled up on her side, her brown hair falling around her face in beautiful waves, her breathing even. She seemed so relax. Damon draped the blue blanket over her lean body. He crouched down and stroked away a strand of her hair, softly caressing her cheek. Her skin was unbelievably soft under his fingers and he noticed the way his heart rate increased slightly. He suddenly felt like a pervert freak, stroking her cheek, getting hard just by looking at her. He stood up, shaking his head. There was something seriously wrong with him.

* * *

_"Stop."_

_"I thought you wanted me to touch you."_

_"Yes. No. I do."_

_She reached for him._

_"Elena, don't."_

_"But you just said–"_

_"I know what I said, but we can't."_

_"Damon, please. I need this." She said as she wrapped her fingers around his hard cock, lowering herself down over him._

_"Ah, fuck." He breathed when his top felt the wet warmth of her. "Elena, stop."_

_"Is.. that, what.. you really want.. me to do?" She whimpered in response as she slid down on his length, moaning at the feeling of being filled to the hilt._

_"Yes." He hissed and she slowly pulled her hands over his bare chest._

_"Can't you feel how good we are together, how we fit each others bodies perfectly?" Elena clenched around him and smiled softly at his pained expression._

_"Elena." He grabbed her hips before she got the chance to rock back and forth. "Stop it. We can't."_

_"You're buried inside me and all you can think of is that we shouldn't?" She raised her eyebrows in confusion._

_"This is wrong."_

_"Why?" Elena tried tilting her hips in order to get some friction; her body was craving it._

_"Well, for one, you're drunk. Two, you're too young."_

_"I might be drunk; but I've always had a crush on you." She put her hands over his and slowly rolled her hips forward. "I won't regret it. Make love to me, I promise, it'll be our little secret."_

_"Elena." Damon gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to roll them over and claim her as his. His brain yelled at him to push her away and get the fuck out of his bedroom - but it was useless; he wanted her. How the hell could she have this much control over him?_

_She bent down to mold her lips together with his. It made him dizzy, his cock twitching in excitement, causing her to chuckle quietly._

_"You don't know what you're doing to me." He whispered against her mouth._

_"No, I don't." She nibbled his bottom lip, begging him to let his tongue collied with hers. "Damon."_

_"What?" He breathed heavily. The feeling of her warm and wet walls clenching around him was driving him insane._

_"I want you to be my first. I've always wanted you to be my first." She pulled back to lock her eyes with his blue orbs. "Make love to me."_

_"Elena."_

_"Damon, please, move." She carefully rocked her hips._

_He rolled them over without problem, burrying himself deep inside her, sucking at one of her nipples. "Don't worry, baby." He nibbled the other nipple, teasing it with his teeth, smirking when a moan escaped her. "I'll make love to you."_

_"Damon?"_

_"What?"_

_"Damon?"_

_"Damon?"_

_No. Who the fuck was interrupting him?_

* * *

"Damon?"

"No." He groaned.

"Damon, wake up!" Elena poked him, smiling softly. "Your mom is here."

"Fuck."


End file.
